


В тени красных скал

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Багровый рог [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Карадрас обладает собственной волей, а характер у него скверный.Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020Вдохновлялось BBC Winter Olympics 2014 Sochi Promo Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wle3-h1yxc0
Series: Багровый рог [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698943
Kudos: 2





	В тени красных скал

Хозяина гор Ашзаг видела, когда маленькая совсем была, да и то мельком. Заплутала она тогда в ельнике у подножья красного утёса. Вечерело. Она уж почти плакать собралась, да промелькнул меж стволов высокий силуэт, худющий, бледный, некрасивый. Глазищами сверкнул, улыбнулся остро, как скол каменного ножа. Страшно так улыбнулся. И замерла она посредь прогалины, да и простояла среди высокой, в рост её, травы, пока тётки не нашли. Страшно было так, словно порывом зимнего ветра ударило, швырнуло, да и проморозило насквозь, до самого сердца. С тех пор Ашзаг сторонилась красных скал, малейшую причину искала, чтобы и близко там не бывать.

Этим вечером был большой праздник — самая длинная ночь в году. Парни расстарались и набили столько дичи, что племени на пол-луны должно было вдосталь хватить. Сушёное мясо — оно хорошо, да свежее и горячее всяко лучше.  
И заметила Ашзаг, что старшие женщины поглядывают на неё сегодня странно, с интересом и завистью. Да ещё и перешёптываются за спиной.  
— Меченная! — выкрикнула ей вслед маленькая Таш, и на ту зашикали.  
Ашзаг поёжилась, вдруг стало неуютно ей в такой тёплой медвежьей шубе. Но вот когда пришла за нею жена старейшины да притащила в свою хижину...  
— Это что ж, - пролепетала Ашзаг, глядя на бочку горячей воды. — Намокну, застыну, кашлем изойду да в землю... Сжальтесь, Матушка.  
— Хозяин грязи не любит, полезай, Ашзаг. Великая честь тебе выпала, — лишь ответила ей та.  
— Нет! — вскрикнула молодая орчица и попятилась к выходу из хижины.  
Уйти ей не дали — силой затолкали в чан, да распарили, натёрли, волосья, наверное, чуть все не повыдергали. Ашзаг под конец клюя носом вдруг вспомнила маменькин голос: "У него холодные руки..."  
Когда Ашзаг растолкали, празднество подходило к концу. Луна выглянула из-за макушек елей и на снег легли тёмно-синие тени.  
— Ты иди прямиком к утёсам, — напутствовала Матушка, подавая ей тёплый котелок. — Ничего не бойся, он тебе сам дорогу укажет, да глаз недобрый отведёт. Огниво и трут в сумке у тебя, травы лечебные, если понадобится, тоже. И не перечь ему, чего ни захочет, всё отдай!  
— И жизнь?  
— И жизнь, если нужно.

Как светла была ночь. Как холодна. И так Ашзаг не хотелось умирать.  
По земле струилась позёмка. Снегокатки шли гладко, ветер мягко подталкивал в спину, и дорога в гору почему-то казалась неожиданно лёгкой.  
Хоть бы она не кончалась.  
Лес оборвался внезапно.  
Ашзаг замялась было на опушке, но порыв ветра выкатил её из тени деревьев, и посеребрённые луною скалы заслонили небо.  
— Да иду я, иду, — буркнула орчица, пробуя наст кончиком палки.  
Узкая тропинка петляла меж скал, пока не привела её к зеву пещеры. Ашзаг сняла снегокатки и шагнула во тьму.  
— Можешь оставить у входа, — промурлыкала тьма. Орчица вздрогнула. Так мог бы говорить горный лев, умей он это. — Ну, чего застыла? Никто их тут не унесёт, — насмешливо фыркнула тьма.  
Ашзаг вдруг поняла, что злится. Она со всею аккуратностью прислонила снегокатки и палку к стене, долго рылась в сумке и, когда достала трут и огниво, не успев задуматься, а что ей, собственно, зажигать-то, к её ногам с сухим стуком выкатилось полешко.  
Орчица быстро соорудила факел и резко выбросила руку с ним вперёд, во тьму.  
— Довольна?  
Ашзаг выругалась. Языки пламени плясали у самого лица Хозяина, огибали его, как вода камень, но не касались, словно не желая опалить его. Орчица отступила на пару шагов. Глаза постепенно привыкали, и она мельком разглядела стены маленькой пещерки, испещрённые письменами и картинками, очаг да небольшую поленницу. Но Ашзаг смотрела в лицо хозяина, боясь увидеть его гнев, который погребёт её поселение под снежным саваном. С него станется. Но хозяин смеялся. Смеялся без голоса, одними глазами.  
— Завари мне чаю, — только и сказал он.  
— А с олениной-то что? — растерялась Ашзаг  
— Сама съешь, дурёха.  
Он улыбнулся, и улыбка его была похожа на скол каменного ножа, но Ашзаг больше не боялась.


End file.
